Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) can include various sensors, such as gyroscopes, accelerometers and magnetometers. These sensors can be implemented in various control systems and inertial navigation applications, such as an Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU). The operation of a MEMS sensor can be disrupted or stopped when subjected to very high levels of shock or vibration. As a result, MEMS sensors often require filtering to improve performance during vibration and shock environments.